


brats can be cute

by jutsuzuban



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, BC I SAY SO, Babysitting, Bonding, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Just a babysitter and the baby, T+ rating bc UV curses, UV shouldn't be trusted but here we are, UV uses she/they, and is Asian, last names are my canon, money is a powerful thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/jutsuzuban
Summary: UV takes up a babysitting job.
Relationships: Ultra Violet (Ninjago) & Kai (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	brats can be cute

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the babysitter!UV AU you didn't want but are gonna get.

The biker-looking teen looks down at their feet, a tiny boy of 6 coming up to mid-thigh. He has shiny green eyes that were narrowed and a funny little frown on his face that was closer to a pout. Smirking at the kid, the teen looks up at the boy's parents. "So I'm watching this squirt?"

The woman -- Maya -- smiles serenely even as her son makes an indignant cry and comes to her, roughly pulling on the skirt of her dress. "Yes, please. His name is Kai. We have another child, but she's with friends, so-"

"Got it. I'll watch the squirt--" Kai stomps his foot "--while you two have fun." Maya and her husband, Ray, both smile at the teen. 

"Yes, that's the plan. Now, Ursula-"

"UV."  
  
"-UV," Maya continues smoothly, "we'll be back in five hours. Kai should be tucked in and asleep before we come back."

"I don't wanna sleep! I'm gonna waith for you and Papa to come home! I'm gonna say we...wel...we come..."

"Welcome back."

"Yea!" UV watches Kai grin, and oh, the kid has a missing tooth. That's kinda cute, but in the first few minutes she's been here, the kid's been a brat, so she couldn't care less on how cute the brat is. Isn't.

"Alright then, guess I'll have to help the kid stay up," UV crouches to be eye-level with Kai, and even though they expressed support for him, the brat sticks his tongue out. Whatever- UV just had to watch the uncute brat after all.

"Okay, if everything's settled, we'll be leaving now. Kai," Ray kneels and ruffles the brat's hair. "Behave nicely, okay?" The brat nods while making a face, and UV laughs as she straightens up.

"I'll make sure he behaves, don't worry. You guys have fun."

* * *

The brat's happy swinging an inflated balloon sword and messing with his ninja action figures while UV sat on the couch behind him, so the babysitter wasn't too worried if the kid will accidentally hurt himself. He's on the carpeted floor, loudly making sword-swinging sounds and laser explosion noises even though there were no lasers from what UV could see. This must be what all those boomers mean when they say kids have hyperactive imaginations. 

"Hey Ursula-"

"It's UV."

He makes a funny face. "Why?"

"Because Ursula is lame."

"Okay. Why noth just call yourself 'U' then?"

"It's not as cool as 'UV.'"

"Where doesh the V come from?"

"My last name, duh." The teen rolls their eyes, and the brat pouts.

"I didn't know! Whath's your last name?"

"Voung, how about you?"

"You don'th know my name?" He says this with wide eyes and lots of surprise; UV can't help but laugh.

"Of course I know it. Nguyen, right?"

"Yep!" The kid puffs out his chest, and UV laughs again.

"Alright brat, that's enough chit chat. I'm doing some important reading right now, so go play with your dolls."

"They're noth dolls! And I'm noth a brat!" Kai puffs out his cheeks but turns his head to focus back on his action figures, going back to making sound effects with his mouth. UV smiles, leaning back into the couch cushions and opens a text message.

_Your cousin's friend is kinda cute, for a brat._

**Author's Note:**

> haha who's the mentioned character at the end? no hints~
> 
> Thanks for reading!! This is a gift for a friend that's really late, but I hope it's still enjoyable all the same.


End file.
